Unión
by Allyselle
Summary: Despúes de un apresurado compromiso, ha llegado el día. Una brillante mañana de verano será el escenario de la unión de un despistado escritor y su enamorado. Epílogo de "El padrino de bodas", posterior a los sucesos de "La melancolía del escritor".


**Disclaimer: **la misma wea de siempre. Digo, Harry y Draco no me pertenecen, sólo lo comparto por amor al arte y al fandom.

**Notas de la autora: **de acuerdo, pueden acusarme de mentir. Dije que no publicaría en abril y aquí estoy. Lo siento, no volveré a fallarles. Jajaja. Ustedes son increíbles, realmente alegran mis días con sus comentarios y me inspiran para seguir dedicando mis palabras a esta linda pareja. Creo que es bastante obvio lo que contiene este epílogo, así que no los entretengo más. Esto es para quienes se conmovieron con _La melancolía del escritor._

* * *

**Unión**

Despertó cuando sintió que algo suave cosquilleaba en su nariz. Harry apuñó los ojos y apartó el rostro, emitiendo un quejido. Lo que sea que estuviese incordiándolo se trasladó a su barbilla y repasó una de sus mejillas. Semejante recorrido no podía ser accidental, pero eso lo supo hasta que alzó la mano para espantar al insecto y chocó contra una extremidad humana. Resopló, abriendo los ojos perezosamente y obteniendo una desenfocada imagen de Draco.

-Déjame dormir –renegó, tratando de darse la vuelta y fracasando cuando su novio se montó sobre él, esa vez haciéndole cosquillas con su largo cabello rubio.

-No. Necesito que despiertes, tomes una ducha, comas algo y te vistas como alguien decente –Harry sonrió adormilado, parpadeando para captar el brillo astuto en los ojos claros.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso la reina me espera en la sala?

-No. Simplemente nos casamos en unas horas –sabía muy bien lo que seguía en ese dialogo, pero prefirió escribir uno nuevo.

-Despertaste antes que yo, eso es nuevo. Uh, ¿acaso no has dormido por estar escribiendo? –cuestionó, entrecerrando los ojos y rozándole la mejilla, tratando de identificar signos de desvelo. Draco negó, ladeando el rostro para recibir su caricia.

-No, me tomé un descanso obligatorio. Tengo que verme perfecto en las fotos –dejó de sonreír en ese momento, recordando que Draco definitivamente no debía estar ahí.

-Oye, Narcissa va a regañarme cuando sepa que pasamos la noche juntos.

-Por Merlín, esa tradición es arcaica –se burló, sentándose sobre el abdomen de Harry y apartándose el cabello de la cara-. Aunque intentáramos defender nuestra pureza, nadie nos creería. Además, no me gusta dormir solo.

-Y por eso te colaste en mi casa como un intruso –expuso, colocando las manos en las piernas del chico y tocándolas con cariño. La noche anterior, tras la despedida de soltero organizada por sus amigos, había llegado a dormir solo, conforme a la petición de su futura suegra. En ningún momento lo vio rondando por la casa.

-Tengo llave, así que estoy autorizado a estar aquí.

-¿Cómo te escapaste de tu madre? –Draco sonrió con astucia, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Con paciencia y un poco de creatividad. Creí que todavía no habrías vuelto de tu festejo –hizo énfasis en la palabra, enarcando una sola ceja-. Pero te encontré profundamente dormido. Sabes que nunca he podido dominarme cuando eso pasa. Por cierto, acababa de acostarme a tu lado cuando me atrajiste en tu abrazo koala así que creo que también disfrutas dormir conmigo.

-Nunca he dicho lo contrario –admitió. Entonces tomó sus manos y lo haló, haciéndolo caer sobre él. Rodaron juntos y lo abrazó por completo, envolviéndolo con brazos y piernas en la forma que Draco acababa de mencionar.

-Harry –amonestó entre risas que quedaron sofocadas contra su pecho.

-Tendrás que irte pronto.

-Por supuesto que no. Le dejé una nota diciéndole que nos vamos a arreglar juntos –Harry dejó de apretujarlo, apartándose el cabello para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Eso no es posible. No podemos llegar juntos a nuestra boda.

-¿Por qué no? –Se obstinó, dándose la vuelta y apoyando la barbilla en una mano-. Creí que estarías de acuerdo. ¿No temes que surjan dudas de último minuto y me arrepienta?

-Ni una sola –afirmó, pasando una mano bajo su cabeza y acariciándole la mejilla con la otra. No importaba todo el tiempo que pasaran juntos, jamás tenía suficiente de Draco. Quizás era por el recuerdo de esos días en que creyó que su amor nunca sería correspondido. O simplemente lo amaba tanto que tenía que demostrarlo con pequeños gestos todo el tiempo-. ¿Tú no temes que me arrepienta?

-No he querido pensarlo.

-¿No has querido? –Draco suspiró, haciendo un puchero encantador y se encogió un poco, repentinamente nervioso.

-Has escuchado a mi madre, ¿no? Suele bromear sobre mi "cerebro de escritor" y lo molesto que es comentar un libro o ver una película conmigo. Siempre estoy imaginando posibles escenarios, desde lo más sencillo hasta lo más elaborado y oscuro. Eso a veces puede jugar en mi contra –confesó, tragando saliva-. Tengo que mantener eso… _atado_ cuando se trata de ti. Nada de escenarios trágicos ni giros argumentales inesperados. Dijiste que me amas y que te casarías conmigo. Así que esa es mi verdad y lo que espero.

-Es bueno saberlo. Aunque…

-¿Sí?

Dudó un poco antes de volver a hablar. Harry no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, siquiera para hacerse a la idea de que estaban comprometidos. Había sido más caótico que con la boda fallida, porque tuvieron que organizar todo en un par de semanas. Por otra parte, también había sido indescriptiblemente emocionante. Todo el proceso para escoger cada detalle, las reuniones con sus familias, incluso la visita al sastre. Porque él conocía el rostro de Draco de cuando hicieron eso la primera vez. La expresión de elegante interés y a veces fastidio por tener que elegir cubertería, servilletas y decoración. Sin embargo, había sido muy diferente esas semanas. Entonces le había recordado a la época antes del lanzamiento de un nuevo libro, cuando se movía expectante y contemplaba los ejemplares con una preciosa sonrisa. Todo eso le había hecho imaginar cómo sería ver las piezas juntas, el día de la boda. Se deleitaba con la imagen mental de Draco en su túnica de gala, se veía a sí mismo frente al altar, a sus amigos en…

-Tú sí lo has hecho –se aclaró la garganta, volviendo a conectar con la mirada mercurio. El rubio sonreía con aire enternecido.

-Uhm.

-Dime, ¿me veo guapo en tus ensoñaciones?

-Algo así. Espero que estés a la altura de las circunstancias –Draco rió, echándose atrás el cabello con ademán dramático.

-Eso puedo garantizarlo.

-Draco, quiero preguntar algo y me gustaría una respuesta seria.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo siempre doy respuestas serias –apuntó, bufando indignado.

-¿Sí? Porque la última vez que pregunté si habías escrito tus votos, dijiste que harías un número musical con acróbatas y piratas –el chico se echó a reír, colmándolo de calidez por la dulzura de ese sonido.

-¿No me creíste?

-¡Claro que no! –Draco rió un poco más, guiñándole un ojo antes de volver a hablar.

-¿De verdad te preocupa que no haya preparado nada?

-Creo que me preocupa más que no me dejes tiempo para hablar. Intenta recordar que yo también debo participar –provocó, aunque él mantuvo su sonrisa.

-¿Y tú los escribiste?

-Por supuesto. No voy a improvisar en algo así, yo no soy escritor.

-¿Me dejas darle una revisión?

-Definitivamente no.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes que escucharlo en el momento, al menos eso lo harás en el orden correcto –Draco rió con aire confidente, alargando la mano para peinarle el cabello.

-¿Estás nervioso?

-Sí. Aunque parte de ello es porque tu madre realmente estará molesta cuando lleguemos juntos.

-Ella me conoce, ni siquiera creo que le sorprenda.

-Draco.

-¿Sí, amor?

-Tenemos que empezar a movernos.

-Esto es diferente a ese día –murmuró, sentándose a su lado.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó despacio, también sentándose. Draco había llegado a bromear sobre lo sorprendidos que estarían algunos de sus invitados y los rumores que los rodeaban debido a su boda inconclusa con Astoria. Le divertía pensar que algunos estarían apostando esa vez sobre la realización de la unión.

-Recuerdo haber despertado pensando que no quería dejar tu cama. Me sentía cómodo y caliente. Pero también tenía que cumplir con mi deber y por eso me levanté a hacerle frente a la boda. En cambio, ahora desperté por mi cuenta y cuando vi que seguías durmiendo a mi lado… Pensé: "demonios, así será al final del día. No estaré en la cama con alguien que apenas conozco ni estaré extrañando a Harry" –el moreno sonrió, disfrutando de esa imprevista y tierna confesión-. No tiene nada que ver con cumplir las expectativas de otros ni es una obligación. Quiero hacerlo, porque sé que esta noche estarás conmigo y eso de despertar a tu lado será por el resto de mi vida.

-Gracias por decirlo.

-Jamás te agradecí –masculló, cuadrando los hombros y mirándolo con sorpresa, como si esperase ser regañado por algo.

-¿Draco?

-Sí, Harry. Fuiste muy dramático e inoportuno al hacerlo ese día, pero agradezco que lo dijeras. ¿Te imaginas donde estuviéramos si simplemente te hubieras ido? –Harry negó, eso era algo que él mismo no quería pensar. Sin su confesión tardía, Draco probablemente se habría casado y él hubiera perdido a su mejor amigo, ni hablar de su corazón roto.

-Tú también hiciste tu parte, yendo detrás de mí. Aunque fuera para gritarme lo cliché de mi comportamiento –Draco sonrió, dándole un golpe juguetón con el hombro.

-Estaba muy enojado contigo.

-¡Tiraste mis cosas y no dejabas de gritar!

-Sí… Luego te amarré y ahora lo haré de nuevo.

-En un par de horas –corroboró, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Vamos, tengo que convertirte en un tipo irresistible. Escuché que tu prometido es muy exigente –indicó, poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano.

-Lo es. Una vez lo vi quemar medio metro de pergamino sólo porque no le gustaba como le había quedado una escena –Draco lo condujo hacia la sala de estar, todavía riendo y luciendo indescriptiblemente cautivador.

Tendría que seguir lidiando con toda la atención que atraía y con esos lapsus en que no sabía de qué diablos estaba hablando, pero ni siquiera podía fingir que eso le disgustaba. Porque ese era el hombre que amaba, ese era el hombre que lo amaba. Harry era poseedor de un tesoro invaluable: de una verdadera historia de amor, incluso mejor que las que Draco escribía. Porque ellos nunca estuvieron predestinados para estar juntos, sino que decidieron unir sus destinos. Eso le parecía más mágico e increíble que cualquier romance alguna vez escrito.

* * *

Draco contempló su obra con una sonrisa satisfecha. La túnica formal de Harry lucía impecable, le ajustaba a la perfección y la combinación con su revoltoso cabello oscuro creaba un contraste encantador. Harry terminó de acomodarle la corbata y dio un paso atrás, también con una sonrisa apreciativa.

-¿Cómo me veo? –inquirió, alzando el mentón y adoptando su mejor pose aristocrática.

-Lo siento, no han sido inventadas las palabras que hagan justicia para responderte eso –Harry exhaló afectado, haciéndolo ampliar su sonrisa.

-Sólo dime, ¿es suficiente para que quieras irte conmigo dentro de unas horas?

-Es suficiente para que quiera irme por siempre –Draco rió, acercándose a él para tomar su mano-. ¿Qué hay de mí?

-Uhm. Déjame elegir tres palabras –bromeó, alzando una mano. Harry esperó por su veredicto con una suave sonrisa-. Exquisito, seductor… Mío.

-¡Draco! –reprendió, apretándole los dedos.

-Vamos, todos esperan por nosotros –Harry asintió, inclinándose con rapidez para robarle un beso.

-Vamos.

Aparecieron tras la carpa, bellamente ubicada en un amplio jardín. El sol arrancaba destellos a la hierba y al agua del estanque. Habían elegido un sitio especial en las afueras de Inglaterra. Querían estar al aire libre, sacando provecho a la estación y asegurando que las fotos quedarían hermosas.

-¡Cinco minutos antes! ¡Qué desconsideración! ¿Cómo se te ocurre cambiar los planes de esa forma? Los invitados empezaban a murmurar.

-Hola, mamá. Te ves hermosa –Narcissa apretó los labios, clavando una incisiva mirada en él. Entonces enfocó a Harry, ofreciéndole una dulce sonrisa.

-Harry, te ves guapísimo.

-Gracias, Narcissa. Siento los inconvenientes.

-No te preocupes, sé que todo es su culpa –Draco aspiró indignado-. Ya están aquí y la ceremonia empieza pronto. ¿Quién entrará primero? –Harry buscó su mirada y él también reaccionó con sorpresa-. ¿Chicos?

-Uh, olvidamos decidir eso –admitió.

-¡Por Merlín…! Tienen que entrar ahí en dos minutos.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Eh…

-¿Piedra, papel o tijera? –miró a Harry con una sonrisa, recordando todas las veces en que había ahorrado dinero al ganarle en eso. El chico era muy predecible al momento de jugar y podía adivinar en sus ojos cuál sería su movimiento.

-De acuerdo –ambos alzaron las manos, dando tres golpes con el puño sobre su otra palma-. Supongo que eso lo decide.

-Perfecto. Me adelantaré para avisar a la orquesta. Los veo adentro –su madre sonrió hacia los dos, marchando con decisión hacia la carpa.

-¿Por qué me dejaste ganar? –Draco lo vio con admiración.

-¿Disculpa?

-No sé qué truco usas, pero siempre has sido mejor que yo en eso.

-Me sobreestimas.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Sólo quería distraer a mi madre –confesó con una sonrisa, enlazando sus dedos y halándolo hacia la carpa-. Vamos a entrar juntos –Harry correspondió a su gesto, parándose a su lado frente a la entrada.

-Esto va contra la tradición.

-Rompiste la tradición desde el momento en que te negaste a usar vestido cuando lo pedí –recordó. Harry dejó escapar una risotada, mirándolo de reojo.

-Juntos será.

Los primeros acordes nupciales resonaron, acompañando la última mirada que compartieron antes de entrar. Los invitados estaban de pie, las flores ordenadas como lo pidieron y sus mejores amigos se encontraban al frente. Su madre dio un suspiro contenido al verlos marchar juntos, pero también sonrió conmovida. A su lado, Lucius parecía un poco avinagrado, aunque se cuidaba de mantener una postura distinguida e inmutable. Draco le echó algunas miradas de reojo a su maldita-sea-futuro-esposo, que también desfilaba con una sonrisa y mantenía firme el agarre en su mano. Fue todo un contraste a su experiencia de hacía más de un año. En ese momento no había dudas o sentimiento de desconexión en él. Su andar por el pasillo se le figuró demasiado corto y cuando estuvo frente al altar inhaló con determinación. No había nadie interrumpiendo sus pensamientos ni se manifestó ningún zumbido molesto. Veía a la perfección los contornos del altar hermosamente arreglado, el brillo en la mirada de Harry y sentía una especie de hormigueo placentero que le recordaba la primera vez que lo había besado.

La música cesó y los asistentes tomaron asiento. Frente a ellos, cinco personas permanecían en pie. El primero en tomar la palabra fue Blaise.

-Damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos a la ceremonia de unión de Draco Lucius Malfoy y Harry James Potter –dijo en tono solemne, sin apoyarse de ningún guion pre elaborado y con total naturalidad-. Como las hermosas orquídeas que nos rodean, el amor es un sentimiento difícil de cultivar que requiere de paciencia, entrega y compromiso. Eso es lo que celebramos este día, al enlazar las vidas de dos personas que recorrieron un largo sendero antes de estar juntas.

-La verdadera belleza de un vínculo no reside en la complejidad del hechizo o el potencial mágico de quien lo ejecuta –continuó Granger, hablando con tono melodioso y fraternal-. Lo que lo hace especial es la reciprocidad en el afecto de quienes lo aceptan. Harry y Draco se han aceptado el uno al otro, uniéndose con un _Aeternum Vinculum_. Sin embargo, hoy reafirman su juramento frente a familiares y amigos, mediante el respetable enlace que permite la ley mágica.

Draco trasladó su mirada a Pansy, que debía ser la siguiente en participar, pero la chica se estaba limpiando unas lagrimillas con un delicado pañuelo de encaje.

-No me mires así, Draco. Sabes que lloro en las bodas –le sonrió con afecto, escuchando las risillas de algunos de los presentes-. Es complicado pensar en algo conmovedor o impactante que decir cuando uno de los novios es escritor, pero voy a intentarlo. Cuando mi mejor amigo me dijo que había iniciado una relación con Potter, creí que era una especie de delirio –incluso Harry rió, con una amistosa mirada de reproche-. Pero con el pasar de los días, empecé a ver sutiles e interesantes cambios en él. Noté más que nunca lo apacible y dulce de su sonrisa cuando hablaba de Harry, también ese aire de camaradería que los rodea cuando están juntos. Y fue como una revelación, como saber de golpe que él estaría bien. Es admirable, un tipo de amor capaz de sobreponerse a un turbulento pasado, un tipo de amor que se fusiona y brilla, fortaleciendo a sus poseedores –terminó con una grácil reverencia, sonriendo con ternura hacia ambos.

-Es un tipo de amor capaz de reconciliar conflictos del pasado y contagiar a los demás con su calidez –quien concluía era Weasley, que hablaba para ambos aunque miraba a Harry con aura afectuosa, como un orgulloso hermano-. Un amor que construye, edificado con tenacidad y fortalecido por la convivencia. Un amor que ninguno de los presentes esperaba –todos al frente rieron, incluido Draco. Harry le dio un apretón, también con una mirada de regocijo-. Sin embargo, he presenciado la autenticidad de ese vínculo. Hoy, como todos aquí, estoy muy feliz por las nupcias de dos personas que sin duda se pertenecen el uno al otro. Ya están unidos, pero de ahora en adelante, la comunidad mágica también los recibe y festeja su amor.

-Señor Malfoy, señor Potter –llamó Kingsley, asumiendo su posición y observándolos con seriedad-. Como Ministro de Magia estoy aquí para realizar su ceremonia de enlace, entendiendo que se han presentado en total libertad de decisión. Entre ustedes ya existe un vínculo eterno y es ese el que se fortalecerá este día, quedando de ahora y para siempre amparado por la legislación mágica –ambos asintieron y el hombre alzó la varita con un fluido movimiento-. _Aeternum Vinculum et __communione __magicis_ –su vínculo se materializó como un lazo plata y oro, rodeándolos e iluminando sus rostros. Era diferente a mostrarlo por su cuenta y se veía mucho más consolidado que cuando lo crearon, como si se hubiera enlazado más estrechamente, siendo imposible detectar donde empezaba un color y se transformaba en otro-. Draco Lucius Malfoy, puede decir sus votos.

-Yo… -tragó saliva, todavía contemplando maravillado su lazo mágico y entonces giró, enfrentándose a Harry y sosteniéndole las dos manos-. Creo que tenías razón y debí escribir mis votos –se escucharon algunas risas, la más cercana fue la de su novio, que fingió una mueca reprobatoria mientras apretaba sus dedos-. Siendo honesto, soy capaz de describir los romances más épicos, las declaraciones más sentimentales y los encuentros más memorables; pero contigo… Todas las palabras me parecen mundanas o insuficientes. Y ahora mismo me estoy recuperando de la visión del vínculo, esto que es nuestro y que parece inseparable. Eso podría asustar a otros, pero para mí es el símbolo de nuestra cercanía y de la inmensidad de nuestros sentimientos. Ahora debo decir mis votos y el ser escritor ya no se siente como una ventaja, así que supongo que daré rodeos innecesarios antes de decir lo realmente interesante –se encogió de hombros, recordando que precisamente así había sido esa tarde en el dormitorio de Harry, cuando ni él mismo entendía sus sentimientos. Aunque había estado muy seguro de una sola cosa-. Cuando se trata de ti es muy confuso, Harry. Porque quisiera poder decirte todo lo que me haces sentir y lo único que termino diciendo es "te amo", ¡pero eso ya lo sabes! Además, tú haces muchas cosas por mí, siempre ha sido así. Me demuestras amor en cada pequeño acto, en cada caricia, incluso con tu silencio –efectuó una pausa para sonreírle y ordenar un poco sus ideas-. Entonces pienso, también tengo que hacer algo, ¿qué haría mi personaje principal? Y eso apesta, porque yo no sé cocinar, tampoco necesitas que te rescate ni que te acompañe a una aventura en tierras lejanas –Harry rió, manteniendo la vista en él, como si súbitamente la multitud se hubiera reducido a un montón de sillas vacías. De alguna forma, lo entendía a la perfección-. Es un tanto frustrante, porque indica que tú realmente no me necesitas. Lo que me lleva a ¿por qué estás conmigo? Y recuerdo ese día, cuando estaba tan confundido y te pregunté "¿por qué yo?". Tu respuesta fue rápida y breve. _Porque no se elige a quien amar. _Esa es mi respuesta, estás conmigo porque me amas. Y eso es maravilloso, Harry. Porque tu amor tiene muchas facetas y mucho significado para mí. Tu amor me da paz, me inspira, me llena de vida. Tu amor es dulce, apasionado, leal, honesto y generoso. Yo, que crecí como un chiquillo malcriado, me encuentro cada día tratando de devolver un poco, tratando de demostrarte aunque sea una parte de todo lo que siento. Muchas veces me equivoco y lo seguiré haciendo, porque sabes que puedo ser despistado e inconsciente con algunas cosas que hago… Así que tendré que confiar en que seas comprensivo y el amor me dé inmunidad diplomática –Harry dejó escapar una risotada, encogiéndose de hombros como si lo dudase-. Mientras estamos rodeados de nuestro vínculo, recuerdo el día en que realicé ese hechizo. Mis manos temblaban y sentí como mi magia enloquecía impulsada por los sentimientos que no sabía que guardaba para ti. Ahora que estoy seguro de ellos, reafirmo mi juramento. Te amo inmensamente, Harry. Gracias por 14 meses y 16 días de felicidad, que han sido como el magnífico primer capítulo de la mejor obra de mi vida –Harry sonrió conmovido, brindándole más calidez a su pecho-. Mi alma, cuerpo y corazón son tuyos. Desde ahora, también uno mi magia a ti. Te amaré con cada suspiro por el resto de mis días. Así que favor, haz el honor de aceptar este anillo, que a partir de hoy simboliza nuestra unión –tomó la joya del delicado cojín que sostenía Blaise y lo deslizó con parsimonia en el dedo anular de su amado.

-Quiero empezar diciendo que me alegra tener tiempo para hablar –Draco rió, regresándole su anterior apretón-. También que creo que no sirvió de mucho escribir mis votos, porque ya ni siquiera recuerdo como empezaban. En especial después de escucharte decir los tuyos –Harry carraspeó, suspirando para calmarse-. Fue complicado intentar escribir mis votos, porque me estoy casando con un escritor muy exigente y que se la pasa criticando la más ligera falla en el trabajo de los demás –Draco cedió a la risa, aceptando para sí mismo que era verdad que podía llegar a ser un verdadero capullo, despedazando las tramas más elaboradas-. ¿Cómo expresar mi amor a alguien que vive escribiendo declaraciones sentimentales y romances épicos? Podría parecer una tarea quimérica, pero he aprendido que no es así. No se trata de elegir las palabras más refinadas ni de componer los sonetos más armoniosos. Basta con pensar en cada acción que nos trajo hasta este momento. Como ese primer beso, cuando los dos estábamos tan confundidos y te aferraste a mí diciendo que me querías en tu vida. Como al escucharte invocar el _Aeternum Vinculum_, viendo como tu mano temblaba pero tus ojos tenían un brillo fiero, diciendo que yo no iría a ningún maldito lugar sin ti –Draco volvió a reír, pensando que Harry realmente podía leer en su mirada-. Como los pequeños gestos que tenemos a diario, esos que nos hacen quienes somos. Nunca lo he dicho, pero estaba muy nervioso y asustado la mañana después de nuestro vínculo. Temía que te retractaras o comprendieras la gravedad de ese hechizo. Pero tú despertaste con una perezosa sonrisa y me abrazaste en silencio, como si amanecer juntos fuera lo que siempre quisiste. Draco, dices que no eres bueno para expresar tus sentimientos, pero tengo que contradecirte. Porque yo a diario siento tu amor. En cada mirada, en cada sonrisa cómplice, en cada guiño coqueto y hasta en tu parloteo incesante. Siento tu amor cuando tomas mi mano sin ver, cuando me abrazas después de un largo día, mucho más cuando dejas de escribir para pasar el tiempo conmigo aunque se note que estabas muy emocionado con tu trabajo. Me siento afortunado por cada "te amo". Y yo… -Harry suspiró, tenía los ojos muy brillantes y lo miró tragar saliva con nerviosismo-. Veo hacia atrás, a esos días en que sentí que jamás podría entregarte mi amor y me maravilla lo lejos que hemos llegado, lo dulce que eres conmigo y las pequeñas cosas que sigo descubriendo de ti. Cuando te juré amor eterno, no estaba del todo seguro de lo que hacía ni de la conveniencia de ello, pero no me he arrepentido ni una vez. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde ese día, incluido el amor que siento por ti. Dejó de ser un sentimiento que me causaba pena y me mantenía en constante agonía. Ahora puedo afirmar que tu amor me sostiene, me da poder y me hace querer ser mejor cada día. Te amo más que entonces y juro que siempre será así. Te he entregado mi alma, cuerpo y corazón. Desde hoy, nos une también la magia. Juro proteger ese sentimiento hasta el final. En nombre de nuestro amor y del vínculo eterno, te entrego este anillo –Weasley le dio una sortija gemela, que Harry colocó en su dedo con delicadeza-. Te amo.

Su lazo mágico emitió un brillo cegador y un calor confortable que se extendió por toda la estancia. Kingsley lo observó admirado antes de volver a hablar.

-Por la potestad de la magia y el vínculo de amor eterno, queda sellada la unión de Draco Lucius Malfoy y Harry James Potter –finalizó con una floritura y ellos volvieron a absorber la mitad del lazo, aunque era diferente. Su pecho ardía de una forma indescriptible y agradable, pero también se sentía renovado, enérgico, similar a cuando terminaba una sesión de entrenamiento o tras batirse a duelo. Supuso que ese era el verdadero significado de una unión mágica-. Pueden completar el enlace con un beso.

Draco era incapaz de dejar de sonreír, un mal que también Harry padecía. Se sentía exultante, poderoso, imparable. Ese día sería capaz de tomar el mundo en sus manos. Aunque no era necesario, ya tenía cuanto necesitaba en sus brazos. Se acercó despacio a su esposo, juntando sus frentes y acariciándole la mejilla con la nariz. Entonces fue por un suave beso, un roce dulce e íntimo que agitó su corazón y le dejó con la conocida sensación de hormigueo que solo Harry era capaz de evocar.

Después de todo, se había equivocado. No tuvo que esperar a ganar el premio nobel para que sus rodillas temblaran frente a una multitud.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas finales: **qué hermoso fue escribir esto. Ahora soy yo quien no tiene palabras. Le tomé cariño a esta historia y tras _La melancolía del escritor_ pensé que realmente nunca había escrito una ceremonia de unión. Y probablemente no tenga una oportunidad como esta pronto, así que me puse a ello. No sé que opinen, pero considero que esto es de lo más fluff que he escrito hasta hoy. Y me fascina. Jajaja. Hace unos días escribí una cuarta parte que pienso estrenar después de las vacaciones, así que pendientes. Por el momento, espero que lo pasen bien y como siempre, gracias por leer.

¡Felices vacaciones!

Allyselle.


End file.
